ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT (PROJECT DESCRIPTION) To ensure the success of the three Projects that comprise the Los Angeles PRISMS Center, the Administrative Core provides the oversight and coordination of efforts across this endeavor. The Administrative Core is formed around an Executive Committee consisting of the three Project Leaders. This Executive Committee meets reg- ularly to discuss and manage the research, implementation, and long-term strategy involved in the Biomedical REAl-Time Health Evaluation for Pediatric Asthma (BREATHE) platform. The Executive Committee also works with an Internal Advisory Board representing both institutional leadership and nationally-recognized individuals involved in mobile health (mHealth); an External Advisory Board will also be formed subsequently to provide further insight and experience to guide the LA PRISMS Center. The Administrative Core also provides support for day-to-day operations of the Center; organizes and documents regular meetings between different investiga- tors and staff; supports communication and coordination with NIH Program Officers and staff; and tracks pro- gress towards key milestones. Lastly, through the Administrative Core, this U54 will foster open collaboration and dissemination of Center results by: 1) facilitating in-person and online communication and interaction with other PRISMS-funded projects (i.e., U01s; U24 data and software coordinating integration center; other U54s); 2) hosting an annual review meeting that will be open to the PRISMS and mHealth community, providing an opportunity for discussion of new directions and ideas; and 3) supporting an open source community, including reaching out to existing mHealth developers/groups.